Destiny
Destiny is the name given to a predetermined course of events; the path one will walk, the choices one will make, the purpose of someone's life, until the day that he or she will die. All destinies are controlled by the Angels of Destiny, beings who maintain the Grand Design and the cosmic balance. Because of the sheer number of destinies in the world, there are numerous angels to help maintain them. Beings who exist outside of space or time, such as Cole Turner are beyond the reach of destiny. While generally unchangeable, it is possible for an Angel to offer his or her charge the chance to change their destiny. Destinies can also be changed indirectly by beings such as the Avatars, who intend to create Utopia, the perfect world. It can also be changed by beings like the Shadow Witches, who intend to fix the world, to get it back on its destined path and to also lighten men's hearts. Examples Events * The Grand Design: The Grand Design is the master plan that was put in place by a higher power. It is the structure and fundamental grounds for every event that takes place. The Angels of Destiny, Death, and High Angels are sworn protectors of the Grand Design. It can be speculated that everything that happens (at least everything with merit) is meant to happen, and is part of the design. The Design is built on balance, keeping Good and Evil equally matched at all times. * The Ultimate Battle: '''A destined event that occurred in 2006 between the orignal Charmed Ones and the Ultimate Power, consisting of Christy and Billie Jenkins. The battle was always destined to end with Billie killing Christy, and the Halliwell's triumphing once again. People * '''The Charmed Ones: * The Destined Ones: A group of nine powerful children and the offspring of the legendary Charmed Ones. The Destined Ones are believed to be following a path of great destiny, and many of their battles have been considered to be destined. As their name states, they are destined for greatest. * Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt: The romantic relationship and union between Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt has endured endless struggles, but in the end, they are destined to be together forever. While their union was originally forbidden, they found each other on their own and every future has seen them together in some form. They also the parents to one of the most powerful witches of all time, a Witch whose birth was prophesied long ago, so it can be assumed that Piper and Leo were meant to be together - at least enough to procreate and bear the Twice-Blessed Child. * Wyatt Halliwell: * Prue Halliwell: * Prue Halliwell and Wyatt Halliwell: The romantic relationship between Wyatt and Prue Halliwell has been destined for centuries, possibly since the beginning of time. In present day, the pair are first cousins, a relationship that is typically not associated with romantic feelings and gestures. However, their family and friends have accepted them regardless, and this has been a recurring theme in most of their past lives together. Their souls manage to find each other in every life, regardless of the societal rules that attempt to keep them apart. Despite the struggles - both magical and mundane - that they have endured, they are truly destined to be together. A prophecy was written for the existence of both of them, and another prophecy was carved in stone long ago that foretold of their union and their possible future children. * The Chosen One: A title given to the seventh son of the seventh son, this person is destined to defeat the evil witch Tuatha with her own wand. * Ice Cream Man: When the original ice cream man died, a new one took over for him. This series of events was destined to be. * Guardian of Pandora's Box: Notes and Trivia * An Angel of Destiny makes a comment in the season 4 finale of Charmed about the girls' success seem to imply that although destiny is predetermined, it is entirely possible that events do not come to pass when expected, or may even happen much earlier than thought, as with the Charmed Ones' vanquish of the Source of All Evil. This fact alone seems to imply that while destiny is predetermined, it is also mostly a general path that people follow, and not quite specific as to where and when it will be fulfilled. References # Destiny - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Charmed Category:Events Category:Article stubs